gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Fries
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor=Kristen Hager }} Nora Fries was the terminally ill wife of Victor Fries. History After Nora is diagnosed with a life-threatening illness, her husband Victor plans on cryogenically freezing her, although he hasn't yet worked out a way to bring her back once it happens. Victor begins researching on reanimation, by kidnapping and experimenting on human beings, although he tells Nora that he is experimenting on mice. He assures her that he will find a way to save her. Nora takes a turn for the worst when she begins coughing blood after running out of medication. Victor goes out to get her more, and in the process ends up freezing the pharmacist and his guard when the former arrogantly refuses Victor. Nora goes down to Victor's lab only to find out his test subjects are human. The police raid the house after detectives Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock found her empty pill bottle at the crime scenes and Nora is arrested and taken to the Gotham City Police Department precinct for questioning. Nora tells both Gordon and Bullock that Victor carried out the abductions in order to prevent her from dying. Nora was transferred to the Arkham Asylum hospital wing as part of a ploy to lure Victor without endangering any civilians. The plan works, however, Victor fights his way through the guards and manages to get back Nora, and takes her doctor Leslie Thompkins as a hostage in order to help him escape. Returning to the house Victor plans to freeze Nora after managing to come up with a way to keep her alive. Nora asks Victor to get her necklace, and when he goes upstairs she asks Leslie to get her some water. Leslie does so, and while the pair aren't watching Nora switches the cartridges, so that she would end up being killed once frozen. Victor froze Nora and was distraught when she began to crumble and die and realised what she had done. Victor attempted suicide afterwards by freezing himself, however, this only ended up mutating his body so he can survive below zero temperature. Appearances Season 2 * * Notes * Nora Fries was originally created for the DCAU, first appearing in the classic Batman: The Animated Series episode "Heart of Ice". She was eventually incorporated into the comics, first appearing in Batman: Mr. Freeze in 1997. Mr. Freeze's tragic backstory with his wife has become the definite origin story to the character and has been used in many media, such as the infamous 1997 film Batman & Robin and the 2011 video game Batman: Arkham City. * Nora is similar to the show's version of Sal Maroni in that both of them initially seem to play an important role in the seasons they are introduced in but are then killed off before the end of the season. The timeline of their deaths witin the show also seem to occur way earlier than usually depicted in other DC media, with Maroni dying before he can play a part in challenging and disfiguring Harvey Dent's face and Nora dying before Batman is even around, as well as seemingly cutting short her role in Victor's continuing motivation. References Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Deceased Category:Allusions to other Batman media